A Marauder's Tale
by gredndforge
Summary: A boy from an old pureblood family, a dark creature, a Quidditch fanatic and a watery eyed boy all end up at Hogwarts.They formed the Marauders! This is their story!


A boy with messy black hair and brown eyes was flying around the Quidditch pitch his parents

owned, on his brand new, top of the range, Cleansweep 5. He was very good as for as long as he

could remember he had wanted to be a Quidditch player when he grew up. He knew all the rules

and often went to see his favourite team play: The Flying Falcons. He had supported them since he

was 4 and they were currently top of the league and had been for years. He saw an owl that he

didn't recognise flying towards his house. He zoomed after it and landed on his doorstep.

"James" called his mother "you have a letter."

"Just coming" replied James as he ran into the kitchen where his mother was cooking pancakes.

"The letter's on the table" his mum told him.

"Thanks" said James; "can I have some pancakes please?"

"Sure" answered his mother while putting some on a plate for James. James picked up his letter,

which was addressed:

_**Mr James Potter**_

_**Potter Mansion**_

**_Cumbria _**

Slowly James turned over the letter and saw the Hogwarts seal…

A sandy haired slim boy was slumped on a couch his nose stuck in a book. The book he was reading

was called 'Hogwarts: a History.' He found it very interesting; he had learnt so much including

things like how the dining room's ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside and lots more.

He wished he would be able to go to Hogwarts but he knew he wouldn't be able to due to his little

problem. When he was 5 a werewolf had bitten him. This was incurable and every month he had to

endure a painful transformation of becoming a werewolf. That was the reason he couldn't go to

Hogwarts. He would be a danger to all the other students. His parents had written to explain the

problem to Dumbledore who was the new headmaster but so far there had been no reply. He looked

up from his book just in time to see an owl drop a letter into his lap. It was addressed:

_**Mr Remus Lupin **_

_**12a Docklands House**_

_**Devon**_

OMG thought Remus, it can't be. He rushed next door to find his parents. 

"Look, look" said Remus "I have a letter"

"Well whose it from darling?" asked his mother. Remus turned over the letter slowly and saw,

stamped on the back the Hogwarts seal…

A boy with elegant black hair was lying on his bed thinking about Hogwarts. He wondered what the

Slytherin common room would be like. He knew he was going to be put in Slytherin, all the Blacks

were. Though when Sirius though about it he didn't really want to be a Slytherin, come to think of

it he didn't really want to be a Black. He hated the fact that his parents thought that to be a Black it

made you royalty and he hated their pureblood mania. He hated his mum the worst, she was a

spiteful creature who the house elf, Kreacher, absolutely adored. She had no heart and Sirius was

sure that she kept herself alive out of pure spite.

"Sirius" screamed his mother "get downstairs now! I'm waiting!" Sirius jumped up, if he didn't go

now he would be skinned alive. He practically ran along the corridor and down the stairs to find his

mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Get into the kitchen," said this mother. Sirius walked down another long black corridor and into a

dimly lit room where his father and his younger brother Regulus were sitting at the table. Regulus

was 2 years younger than Sirius as Sirius was constantly reminded a much better son.

"Your Hogwarts letter has come," said Sirius's mum walking in behind him. "Now you will be

able to make us proud to be sorted into Slytherin." Sirius walked up to the table and picked up the

letter it was addressed:

**_Mr Sirius Black_**

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

_**London **_

He turned it over glaring back at him he saw the Hogwarts seal…

A mousy haired boy with watery eyes was sitting at a table twiddling his thumbs. He was a smallish

boy and had very few if any friends. His father and mother were next door having a private

conversation. His father was a wizard and worked at the ministry of magic but not in a very high up

job. His mother was also a witch but didn't work. Peter wished that he could be a wizard like his

father but his parents were afraid that he was a squib. A squib was someone without magical

powers born into a magical family. Peter was assumed a squib as he had never shown any signs of

being a wizard. As Peter Pettigrew sat at the table he saw a dot in the distance. He wondered what it

could be. As the shape came closer he realised it was an owl. It's probably for dad, he thought to

himself. Peter watched the owl as it flew inside and landed on the table. Peter untied the letter and

the owl flew off. While he untied the letter he suddenly realised that it was addressed to him. That's

strange he thought I never get letters but sure enough it was addressed:

_**Mr Peter Pettigrew**_

_**45 Hamden Road**_

_**London**_

Gingerly he picked up the letter. Slowly, very slowly Peter turned over the letter and saw the

Hogwarts seal…

**A/N Hope you like it please review!**


End file.
